


Blood and Apples

by Kerrikat19



Series: Princesses and Monsters [1]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937), Universal Monsters Universe
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Crossover, F/M, First Time, Murder, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerrikat19/pseuds/Kerrikat19
Summary: When princess Snow is taken to the woods to be killed, she finds help and sanctuary from the one and only... Count Dracula.
Relationships: Snow White/ Dracula
Series: Princesses and Monsters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159934
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

The morning had started like every other, awakening from the servants quarters before grabbing a bucket of water from the well to scrub the bricked stairs. As the young maiden sat there scrubbing she couldn’t help but hum to herself a lovely tune that soon caught their attention of some birds who sang along. Not that Snow White minded the company. 

“Well hello there” Snow smiled as one of the little blue birds perched on the side of the bucket where it let her gentle brush its soft feathers with her finger. 

“What lovely feathers you have” she giggled as the bird chirped at her as if in response. 

“I do appreciate your company little one but shouldn’t you by flying away, lord knows I would I could” she stated lifting the bucket of water while the blue bird landed in her shoulder. 

“To be able to fly, amongst the clouds and just watch the world, sounds almost like a dream” the bird chirped once more as she placed the bucket down again. 

“Sounds quite silly doesn’t it?” Suddenly Snow was suddenly caught of guard by a loud screech noise from the sky.   
Once Snow turned herself towards the sound, she noticed a little dark creature collapsed on the floor near he well. 

“Oh deary me, is that... a bat?” She asked herself slowly walking towards the creature. 

“It is a bat! What on earth is it doing out hear in the day?” 

Looking the bat she say the creature puffing hard unable to move.

“Oh the poor dear, it must be exhausted” Snow stated gentle taking the little creature into her hands before rushing back towards the kitchen, luckily no one was there at that moment.   
Snow White gentle places the tired bat on the wooden table before grabbing the water and bread then placing it in front of the bat. 

“Here you go little one” the bat didn’t move, merely stared at Snow while shaking. Snow couldn’t help but feel for this bat, probably flying for so long trying to find it’s way back to it’s family. 

“Don’t worry small one” she whispered to the bat gentle patting its small head. 

“I just want to help you” the bat stopped shaking and slowly started nibbling at the bread and drinking the water until it was gone and the little bat seemed to regained his strength. 

“I bet you’re feeling much better” Snow stated placing her cupped hands in front of the bat before it placed itself into them. The creature nuzzled her palms causing Snow to smile ever so brightly.   
Snow slowly watched to the large window of the kitchen where she placed the bat as it got ready to take off, before she knew it Snow watched the little bat fly off into the sky while she watched in awe. 

Once again Snow White found herself day dreaming about the possibility of flying away, seeing a world outside the palace walls, meet new interesting people and have a life of her own, but of course it was quickly stopped with doubt, where would she go? She wouldn’t survive out there by herself, it just be best to stay where she belongs. 

“Snow?” A voice called snapping Snow White from her thoughts. 

“There ya are lass” 

“Sorry Rosa, I was just about to go back to my chores” 

“Never mind that dear, I need ya help in the kitchen” 

“What for?” Snow asked watching Rosa the kitchen hand hurry about grabbing backers of eggs and fruit. 

“ ‘er majesty ‘as a quest coming... a count” Rosa stated. 

“A count?” Snow repeated with a confused tone, it had been a long time since anyone of noble standing come to the palace since the death of Snow’s father the old king. 

“He apparently is a very powerful man, which means the queen will definitely try to stick ‘er claws in ‘em” 

“Rosa you shouldn’t say such things” 

“I can say what I want, it’s my kitchen” Rosa replied already mixing some form of food, according to her. Snow merely smiled before pulling out the fancy plates in which the food will go on. Snow’s mind once again wondered, a Count in the castle and a powerful one of that, maybe it would be good for the queen to “stick her claws into him” she might become nicer to her ... and maybe nicer to her.


	2. Chapter 2

All the servants were gossiping as word got was sent that the Count had arrived to the palace ready to meet the queen. Everyone was rushing around to get everything ready while the queen sat herself in the throne room looking radiate as always.   
Suddenly the large doors of the throne room opened revealing the palace announcer. 

“Your majesty! May I introduce from the Bran castle, Count Vlad Dracula” the announcers voice echoed as he stood to the side letting in a large built man wearing a black cloak with fur around the collar while two large black wolves walking along his side. 

“Count Dracula, what a pleasure for you to brace me with your presents” the queen stated with a slight grin on her face. 

“Queen Grimhilde, the pleasure is all mine” the count replied with an even bigger grin on his pale face.   
The count took a knee in front of the queen gentle taking her hand before place a gentle kiss on top. 

“Would you join me in the dining room Count Dracula?” 

“But of course” he replied standing back up to his full height.   
The two made their way towards the dining hall which was set up with the finest cutlery and plates that held delicious looking meals from stuffed turkey to wild boar. The servants stood along the walls of the dining room including young Snow White, even though they were all told to keep their heads down she couldn’t fight her curiosity. 

“Such a lovely set up your highness, all for me?” 

“But of course Count, a queen is the best at dinner parties” 

“And can see that, what a...” the count paused for a little bit as his gaze suddenly turned towards the line of servants. 

“Delicious spread you’ve prepared” he finished licking his lips. Snow felt a slight chill run down her spine before noticing the counts intense gaze directed straight at her, she quickly lowered her gaze but it was too late, she could still feel the Count’s stare. 

“Do pay no mind to them, I much rather your attention on me” 

“With beauty such as yours how can it not be” the count chuckled but his eyes seem to keep wondering over to Snow, the queen very much noticed and wasn’t amused. 

“So you’re majesty, what is it you wished to discuss with me?” 

“Well I have heard that you’ve just acquired the old Gorge palace” the queen stated taking a sip of her wine. 

“What you’ve heard is correct, I planned on buying some land here and there was a perfectly good castle up for grabs...” the count responded. 

“I hope this doesn’t serve an inconvenience to you, though I don’t see how it would” 

“Not an inconvenience per say” the queen added, placing her glass back to the table before meeting the counts gaze with her own intense one. 

“For a long matter now I’ve heard many inquiries about missing people” 

“Missing?” 

“Specifically peasant hunters and farmers a such who go to the forest” 

“Well they do say the forest is a dangerous place” the count smirked picking up his cup of wine and giving it a sniff. 

“I don’t see what this has to do with me” 

“The forest happens to be right in front of your new home the Gorge castle, many of those hunters provide meals for my palace such as the ones prepared for us now” the queen explained glaring dangers at the count. 

“That does sound troublesome” 

“If this is an act done by your little beast-“ 

“My darling pets are trained and would never do such things without my say so” the count butted in sipping his wine while his fingers tapped the table. Snow couldn’t help notice his long sharp nails, almost like claws of a lion. 

“Are you to tell me this possible attack on my servants and subjects is your conscious doing?” 

“I didn’t say that, but I should say that it can not be helped if some poor soul gets hurt while hunting in the forest of my land-“ 

“It is my land!” The queen shouted slamming her fist on the table which caused the count to spill his wine. He didn’t fuss or stand, merely placed the cup back on the table then raised his point fingers towards the line of servants. 

“Young servant girl come here” he ordered, Snow White froze unsure if it was her he was referring to despite all the other servants staring at her.   
Finally the Count’s eyes once more landing in her with a smirk. 

“Yes you deary, come here” he ordered again. Snow stepped forward towards the count now feeling the Queen’s angered gaze upon her. 

“Would you be so kind is to clean the table of the wine?”

“Y-yes sir” Snow responded with a slight stutter. She took the damp cloth and started to dab the table keeping her eyes low. The Count’s fingers suddenly reached Snow’s short black locks, gentle touching them. 

“What a beautiful servant you have here” he stated. He started to push Snow’s hair behind her ear to reveal her now blushing face. 

“Hair as black as the night sky, so vibrate next to such Snow White flesh” Snow started to tremble at the man’s deep voice but also at the Queen who was gripping her fork too tightly. 

“And these red lips...” the count gentle took Snow’s chip and pulled her towards him as he rubbed his thumb along her bottom lip, her heart was racing so fast Snow thought she might faint. 

“Count-“ 

“Where have I heard such descriptions before? Oh yes...” 

“Count” 

“The princess” the room fell silent once the queen slammed both hands in the table as she stood glaring daggers at Snow who’s knees were quivering. 

“I feel you’ve over stayed your welcome Count Dracula” 

“But I merely just arrived” 

“And now I ask you to leave” the queen’s tone caused all the servants to shake, especially Snow White. 

“If that is what her majesty wishes” the count said standing from his seat. Snow didn’t realise how tall the count was until she was right next to him as he stared down at her. 

“I hope after this the count will respect my servants when entering the forest” the queen spoke trying to keep the count’s attention but he still stared at the shaking servant princess. 

“And I hope you understand, your majesty... that once someone enters those woods it’s out of my control, it is as I’ve said that forest is a very dangerous place” the count stated smirking at the queen before bowing to her. Count Dracula then turned away with his black wolves close behind as the queen’s nails dug into the silk table cloth.   
Snow White could barely breath, she was still trying to keep up with what had just happened, all she knew though was this wasn’t going to end well for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Three days had past since the queen’s meeting with the Count and nothing had occurred to Snow, no angry lecture, no punishment of any sort, though she was relieved, Snow still found herself unsettled by this lack of attention. 

Snow sat in the kitchen on a little stool peeling some potatoes before Rosa wondered in. 

“There ye are Snow, good thing I found ya, ye’ve been requested” 

“Request? By who?”

“The queen of course, she needs ye to pick some wild flowers” Rosa stated placing another sack of potatoes in the wooden bench. 

“Wild flowers?” Snow asked, it seemed very out of the ordinary. 

“The queen just might want some flowers who am I to ask, don’t need to worry she’s assigned a huntsman to come with ye, can’t have ye going all be yeself” Rosa chuckled. 

“A huntsman? Are you sure Rosa this doesn’t sound like the queen” 

“I wouldn’t suggest defying the queen young missy, lord knows she not all that happy with ye, best just do what she says and stay out of view” 

“I suppose you’re right?” Snow agreed weakly. 

“Of course I am, now off to it, don’t dordle” Rosa said clapping her hands at Snow until she was off the wooden stool and running towards the stables where she was to meet the huntsman assigned to her.   
It didn’t take them long gather their horses and start riding off out of the palace walls and towards the forest, Snow couldn’t shake the strange feeling she was getting in her stomach but of course she did her best and kept riding with a pleasant grin on her face. 

Snow White spent most of the afternoon picking wild flowers of all flowers just outside the forest’s boarder while the Huntsman watched from a far. A familiar screech caught Snow’s attention an once she looked up she spotted the owner. The little tired bat from three days ago, hanging happily from a tree. 

“Well hello there little friend, didn’t think I’d see you again” the bat screeched back as if it her trying to communicate. 

“I’m glad to see you’re feeling better” the bat screeched again. Snow just giggled before noticing a large shadow slowly appearing from behind her, she quickly spun around to see the huntsman with a large dagger ready to strike her down.   
Snow fell to the floor from shock but the screeching bat flew forward to the huntsman distracting him long enough for Snow to run into the forest.   
With every running step Snow took a bunch of twigs and branches to her face leaving scratches in her face, but she didn’t stop not even when a few branches caught her dress pulling holes into it. She huffed trying to keep a fast pace but her legs were starting to burn. 

“Snow White!” A low booming voice called out echoing though the forest. 

“There is no point in running! You’re only making this more difficult for both of us” the huntsman called. Snow felt like she couldn’t breath, the air becoming colder as the run was starting to set. 

“I really didn’t want to kill you princess! But the ordered me to! It’s either your head or mine!” He voice sounded like it was coming from everywhere it made focusing even more difficult until Snow found herself running straight into the mountain of a man.   
The huntsman gripped Snow’s little arms tightly as she tried desperately to pull away. 

“Please! Let me go!” She pleaded as Snow was thrown to the floor hard. 

“Sorry princess, but I have to” he said pulling out his large dagger once more. Snow couldn’t help the tears dripping down her face as she help her bruised arm praying for and help. 

“Look away if you must” the huntsman warned, Snow did exactly that, shutting her eyes tight and turning her face away eating for the final end. Her body trembled with fear of waiting for the sharp pain that she expected to come.   
And yet there was nothing, no sharp pain, no cold hand of death ready to take her, just Snow’s shaky breath.   
Snow felt a large gust of wind hit her before hearing painful gasp. She quickly opened her eyes and looking up but the huntsman was no longer standing above her but now painfully pinned to a dark tree being held up by a mysterious figure covered with a long black cape. 

“Well well, what do we have here?” The deep voice asked squeezing the huntsman throat tighter. Snow couldn’t help but recognise the dark looming voice from the sudden stranger, the voice that has been stuck in her mind since she met him. 

“C-count?” Snow asked but her voice was little below a whisper. 

“I’ve found myself awake to a beautiful night to hear some dirty deer humper making a awful noise” The stranger continued glaring at the huntsman as his eyes started to glow red. 

“W-what are y-you” the huntsman gasped with horrific shock. 

“You won’t have to worry about that much longer” the stranger said suddenly squeezing the man’s throat until the forest was filled with a choking noise and painful screams. Snow was once again shaking at the sight of the man trying to kill her being killed in front of her.   
The painful cries came to a halt as the body hit the ground hard, the huntsman’s eyes pointing from his head has blood poured from the faint gash in his neck. The stranger merely chuckled before licking the blood from his fingers, Snow felt her heart thundering light thunder while her vision slowly become blurry.   
The stranger turned around revealing his pale face almost glowing under the moon light. 

“Look who it is? Lovely to see you again... princess” The count smirked as blood dribbled down his chin. Snow White could barely see straight as her vision darkened until she could see nothing and felt the dark ground under her. She was out.


	4. Chapter 4

The crushing sound of bone and flesh echoed through her mind and the image of the huntsman veiny dead corpse flashed through her mind like a stain.  
She tossed and turned trying escape the lifeless eyes that stared into her soul before Snow’s eyes shot open. She gasped loudly pushing herself up in a cold sweat.  
Snow couldn’t seem to catch her breath still picturing the dead huntsman. 

“W-where! W-here am-“ she gasped, trembling as she placed her hand tightly to her beating heart.  
Finally Snow caught her breath and was able to calm down a bit before noticing her surroundings. She was no longer in the woods but now laying on a dark bed of red cotton sheets.  
Snow was a large dark room with covered windows by fancy satin curtains with the only form of light from a candle seated on the bed side table. Snow could not remember the last time she was in such a comfy bed. 

“Glad to see you’re okay” spoke a deep voice. Snow quickly spun her head to gaze at an unfamiliar figure standing at the door way of the mysterious room. The person was tall and skinny, he wore a clean fancy black outfit and his silver hair was pushed back to reveal his stern expression. But Snow couldn’t look away from his eyes, they were dull and lifeless almost like the huntsman.  
The stranger walked forward into the room heading straight towards a large closet with rose carved patterns on it. 

“I-I uh-“

“My master found you outside” the stranger spoke again cutting off Snow, not that he would’ve heard her in the first place with how quiet she spoke. 

“He brought you back here so you make heal but still wishes you to meet him in the dinning room” the stranger stated ruffling through the closet. 

“Dining r-room? But I-“ 

“You shall wear this when you address the master” once again the stranger spoke causing Snow to slightly jump. He spun around to reveal a long lushes red gown with black frill and a very low cut bodice.  
Snow felt her cheeks blush at the sight of such a beautiful dress.

“I-I can not wear such a dress” she finally spoke up above a whisper.  
Snow pulled away the blankets before realising she was in nothing but a night gown then quickly rushed back under said covers. 

“The master insists, now please put on the dress and meet the master down stairs as soon as possible, he isn’t a patient man” the stranger stated place the dress on the bed in front of Snow.  
She glanced at the stranger as he gentle brushed the red gown before noticing two strange puncture marks in the man’s neck. Before she could finish looking the man walked off to the door of the room to make his leave.  
Once more Snow was by herself in the mysterious room staring at a beautiful dress only able to think of what happened in the forest, leaving her with many unanswered questions. 

Eventually Snow White got herself into the fabulous gown and started to make her way through the large castle towards what she would hope was the dining room. The castle was very large with long hall ways filled with many paintings of different people along with marble statues of beautiful men and women.  
Snow soon found the large dining room, the long take was placed in the middle set up with candle light and so much food to feed two villages, all warmed up next to a large fire place. Snow could feel her stomach start to growl at the sight of all the food. 

“Please my dear” Snow squeaked in shock at the echoing voice. She found the owner to said voice string in a red arm chair in front of the fire. The count.  
Snow held her breath as she felt her heart pick up its pace. His familiar smirk and piercing red eyes could almost make her faint again. 

“Eat anything you wish” he continued. Snow just gulped in response unable to move. The count stood from his chair and slowly walked towards one of the chairs at the dining table.  
He pulled the chair out while also placing out his hand. Every bone in Snow’s body begged her to stay still but once she caught a glimpse of his eyes she found her hands moving towards his.  
Soon enough her hand was being held by the count’s cold rough hands pulling her closer towards him then the chair. 

“Have a seat” he said whispering in her ear as she slowly sat down.  
Once her chair was pushed in the Count stood moved to her side gesturing towards the food. 

“Please will you eat, you’ve had a very difficult ordeal and I wouldn’t want you to faint again” he stated, his other hand gentle bushing her cheek. Snow started to tremble but she wasn’t sure if it was from fear or something else, something she never experienced before. 

“Y-you’re too kind c-count” Snow finally spoke trying to steady her breath. 

“Please, you do not need to use such formalities, call me... Dracula” the smirk returned. Dracula soon walked to the other side of the table taking a seat himself then clicked his fingers.  
From the hallway the stranger from earlier appeared with a bottle full of wine but with no label. 

“And you my dear, what shall I call you?” He asked holding his glass out as the stranger filled it to the top with thick red wine. 

“Miss? Mrs? ... princess?” Snow felt herself let out a soft gasp a she stared at the count who was taking a sip of his wine. 

“Don’t think I don’t remember you from three nights ago” he said placing the glass on the table. Snow slowly lowered her head. 

“So tell me dear, how is it that a princess ends up being a servant girl?” Dracula asked. Snow knew at some point this question would come up but she had hoped other wise. 

“May I also have some wine?”Snow asked trying to avoid the question and also quench her sudden dry throat. 

“I’m afraid you wouldn’t like this wine” He answered but clicked his fingers before the stranger appeared again pouring a glass of water for Snow. 

“So, care to explain?” Snow just sighed. 

“I’d rather not d-discuss such personal matters” 

“Can’t blame me for being curious, a princess being hidden away as a servant... especially one with such beauty, beautiful eyes and soft red lips... it’s practically criminal” with every word he spoke Snow found her cheeks becoming rosy and her body heating up. 

Snow grabbed her fork and started taking a small bite from the cooked pork on her plate. 

“Enjoying the food?” Dracula asked. 

“Y-yes, it is very delicious... are you not hungry?” Snow asked noticing the count hasn’t touched even a single grape. 

“I’ll be eating later” he answered. Once again snow found herself short of breath under Dracula’s intense gaze.  
He continued to stare at Snow as she ate now running his chin with a puzzling expression. 

“Is everything alright?” Snow finally asked unable to handle his gaze. 

“I’m just trying to work out what it is I am to do with you” he said. 

“W-what do you mean?” 

“Well you see my dear princess...” Dracula started as he stood from his chair slowly walking along the table dragging his long nail across it. 

“I found myself torn, for I can not just let you leave, not after certain events have occurred” Snow was started to feel uneasy with every word and step he took, slowly getting closer.  
She started to remember the events in which he spoke, the huntsman, the blood, the red glowing eyes. It wasn’t just a strange nightmare.

“And it would be such a waste to have you end up in a similar situation” his voice became dark. Dracula was now only merely a new steps away from Snow White who was trying hard to show her sudden fear, but was failing. 

“I guess I will just have to keep you here” he stated walking behind Snow’s hair, gentle placing his hands on both her shoulders.  
She trembled like a leaf in the wind. 

“How you feel of that my pet?” He asked whispering into Snow’s ear. 

Snow White suddenly stood to her feet walking backwards away from the count with a huff.  
Dracula continued to smirk roughly pushing the chair away before walking towards Snow. 

“No need to fear me princess, I do not bite...” the count said talking close to Snow until her back was pressed against the wall while he towered over her, with a smile that revealed his white teeth. 

“Not yet anyway” he added. His eyes were glowing red once more.  
Snow stared at Dracula’s toothy grin before realising two sharp fangs gleaming before her, she gasped realised then and there what he was. 

“Y-you’re... You’re!” 

“Say it deary, I love it when they say it” Dracula chuckled running his hands down Snow’s bare arms. Quickly without a second thought Snow shoved the count away from her far enough for her to run away. Not looking back Snow ran down the long hall only hearing an echo of Dracula’s chuckle.  
As she turned the corner Snow’s hips were gripped by Dracula as he spun her into his arms, snow squeaked at the sudden closeness. 

“I could chase you all night my little mouse” 

“Y-you monster!” She squealed. 

“Only if you wish it” he chuckled as Snow pulled herself away again. She frantically searched for the exit but no door or even a window was found, so she rushed up there stairs leading her towards the room where she woke.  
Dracula calmly walked behind still laughing at Snow’s struggle for freedom. 

“It’s no use my pet... when I catch you I think I might rip that lovely dress right off you” 

Snow finally found the door to the bedroom quickly pulling it open before closing it tight behind her. She stood with her back against the door praying that it be enough to keep him away.  
She felt a thud at the door before hearing his torchering voice. 

“You think this will keep me at bay?” He asked as the sound of him tuning is nail down the door caused Snow White to tremble. 

“If you open up now, I promise I’ll go easy on you... at first” Snow ignored his taunts as she pushed herself from the door rushing to the large bed where she hid under the blanket hoping, praying that when she opened her eyes this was all just a horrible dream.


	5. Chapter 5

Slowly Snow White felt her eyes drift open, she’d hoped to wake up back in the servants quarters, wrapped up in her warm blanket Rosa had knit for her but instead she was wrapped in the large red sheets. The nightmare had been real.  
Snow lifted the large red sheets off of her and glanced around the room, she couldn’t tell if it was day or night due to the covered windows. Only then did Snow realise she couldn’t hear a sound from outside, it’s was quiet.  
Maybe the count left? She thought slowly getting off the bed before tip toeing towards the still closed door. Gentle she reached for the handle and carefully pulled it open and to her surprise there was nothing there, no count, no stranger, no one. She couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief but that was quickly short lived when Snow felt a warm presence behind her. 

“Alone at last” Dracula said lowly into Snow’s ear as his hands shot forward slamming the door closed before Snow could escape.  
Snow ran herself to the door with a Yelp before staring at the smirking Count. 

“Would have awoken you earlier but you looked too beautiful when in slumber” Dracula stated brushing his hand up Snow’s torso. 

“Are you going to kill me?” Snow asked holding back the sudden urge to cry. The count moved closer caging Snow as he stared down at the heavy breath princess. Her chest heaving as his hand roamed from her side all the way to her cheek before grabbing her chin so that she was staring up at with with glassy eyes. 

“It had crossed my mind” Snow’s eyes quickly shut as little tears ran down her cheeks. Dracula merely chuckled at her response, using his thumb to wipe away the tears. 

“Calm your tears, I have a different plan in mind for you” he said gentle rubbing his thumb along Snow’s bottom lip. 

“How about we make a little deal?” 

“W-what kind of deal?” 

“A deal in which we both benefit, I get a beautiful princess to help me quench this unbearable longing for...affection” Snow couldn’t help but shiver at the the way he dragged out the last word. 

“And what do I get?” Snow asked. 

“You get to live” Dracula stated deadpanned, snow just gulped in response. 

“So what is you’re answer?” 

Snow remained silent for a bit starting deeply into the count’s eyes as his red eyes stared right into her soul. Seemed like both answers were fate of death, she could tortured or worse by this monster of a man or killed and let the suffering end. 

“I wish to live” Snow answered. Suddenly Dracula’s cold lips were pressed hard against hers, such a firm kiss cause Snow to let out a small gasp which allowed Dracula to push in his tongue. His hands gripped Snow’s hips pulling her in tightly as his kiss deepened more passionately. 

“I was hoping you’d say that” Dracula whispered to the now dazed Snow White.  
Dracula twirled snow from the door to the bed where she found herself falling onto. Her mind was now clouded from the kiss she didn’t realise that Dracula was standing above her. 

“Still with me princess?” He asked pulling Snow from her daze. She quickly sat up trying to brush away her blushing cheeks. 

“T-that was my first kiss” Snow stated feeling her head spin. Dracula just smiled as he move closer to her. He placed himself comfortably between Snow’s now shaky legs as his hands roamed up and down her thighs. 

“Let’s try something we’ll both enjoy” he said as Dracula took one of the lace of Snow’s bodice and pulled it open, Snow went catch her loose corset before it revealed her chest but her wrist quickly grabbed and held away.  
Slowly Dracula led Snow’s hand down herself until she reached her private spot between her legs, a spot she was always told never to touch or she be in trouble. 

“Touch yourself” Dracula said though it very much sounds like an order. 

“N-no! I mustn’t it’s bad-“ 

“I wasn’t asking pet, I want to you quiver at your own touch” 

“I... I don’t know h-how” Snow finally said. Dracula’s grin seemed to grow even more if such things were possible. 

“I’ll show you” he snickered. Dracula continued moving Snow’s hand along her private area, she couldn’t help but gently stroke herself causing her to shiver at the sudden sensation that was building slowly. Her touch became more firm, caressing a certain spot that suddenly sent a feeling of electric through her. She gasped as the feeling kept building. 

“How does that feel?” Dracula asked slowly releasing his grip from her wrist leaving Snow to stroke herself all on her own. 

“It’s f-feels -ah!” Snow yelped suddenly arching her back. 

“Yes, keep going my pet” 

“I don’t- w-what’s hm! I-it feels-“ Snow couldn’t bring herself to finish her sentence let alone a thought, her pace started to speed up as she tried to chase this building feeling in her stomach. Dracula watched with intrigue as Snow started to loose herself in the motion, her dress falling down her sides as she stroked faster.  
Her once pale cheeks now red as roses.  
Suddenly Dracula reached for her wrist once again, stopping it. Snow looked up from her daze it shock and confusion. 

“Not yet my pet” he smirked. Snow merely wined in protest weakly trying to pull her wrist back but there was no use.  
Dracula gently released Snow wrist again before moving his hands along her pale legs up to her hips where he gentle pulled her closer. He ran his rough hand along the inside of her thighs before lowering her head. 

“What you doing!?” Snow gasped trying to lift herself up but was gentle pushed back down as the count’s hand rested then roamed din her heaving chest. 

“Trust me pet you’ll enjoy this” he stated placing a gentle kiss just below her navel. The trail of kisses continued to lead lower an lower until her firm lips landed on Snow’s other lips.  
The fuzzy feeling returned to Snow as this new sensation started taking over.  
What started a tender kisses turned into more firm but sloppy laps of Snow’s private. She squealed with surprise, the feeling kept growing inside her.  
Snow quickly covered her mouth before anymore moans and gasps fell from her lips. Dracula’s hands gripped around Snow’s pale thighs pulling her in closer as he buried himself deeper into her, he lapped and licked, sucking her until she was arching herself into him. 

“Ah! Hm!” 

“Let me hear those moans pet” Dracula’s voice rumbled through Snow’s body as her arms reached out gripping the red sheets tightly.  
Suddenly Dracula lifted his head licking his now wet lips as Snow continued to huff.  
Her face became annoyed. 

“W-why do you stop!” Snow squeaked still gripping the sheets, her legs curled together trying to hold herself together but the sensation was too strong.  
Dracula smirked. 

“Do you wish me to continue? Princess?” 

“I-I” 

“Use your words pet” Dracula stated rubbing his thumb along Snow’s plump bottom lip then pushed it past. Without thinking Snow wrapped her lips around his thumb sucking it gently.  
Dracula merely chuckled. 

“Good enough” suddenly Dracula grabbed the rest of Snow’s fallen dress and ripped it off her her leaving her dazed and bare. His cold hands once again roamed up and down her her body, feeling her hips and her perky bottom.  
Dracula reached for his belt pulling it off causing his trousers to slowly fall just past his hip bone. Snow couldn’t tear her eyes away from the view of the Count’s lower hip bone and small trail of black hair leading further and further until he eyes landed on... 

“Eep!” Snow yelped quickly turning her head away. She was red as tomato. Snow use to hear some of the older servant women talk about their husbands members but never before had Snow see such things, it was indeed strange looking, long and veiny as it pointed at her.  
Once again Dracula’s hand pulled Snow’s face back towards his intense stare. 

“Don’t get shy on me now sweetheart” his chuckled sent a shiver down her spine. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from Dracula’s suddenly glowing gaze that kept her captivated.  
She was pulled away from his trance with a sudden sharp pain running all over her body starting from between her legs. When Snow looked down at the cause of the sudden pain she saw the count’s large member piercing through her.  
Tears started to well up at the corner of her eyes, Dracula just wiped away her tears with his thumb before thrusting into her. 

“Ah!” 

“Hm” Dracula let out a moan before confusing with his thrusting. His thrusts became faster and harder, what started as pain quickly turn into a strong pleasure that ripped through Snow as she felt Dracula’s hard throbbing member rubbing against her inner walls, her sensing were over loading. 

“Ah! Yes there!” Her voice was shaky but she couldn’t stop it from pouring out.  
With a smirk Dracula leaned down resting his face into Snow’s neck, he breathed her in before letting out a moan. 

“You smell delicious pet” he low tone whispered into her ear. Suddenly Snow’s hips were moving on their own in rhythm. 

“C-close” Snow gasped trying to speak up but was unable to contain her breath. Her mind was almost blank, her eyes rolled back when the feeling grew stronger.  
Dracula lifted himself up so that he was once again staring deeply into Snow’s dazed eyes, he held her cheeks so she was also staring right at him. 

“Look at me pet~ I wanna see your face when I make you cum” he said in a low growl, his thrusts picking up speed. 

“M-make me-Ah!~” 

“That’s right pet, I want see your eyes feel with pleasure and devotion~ making you squeal for me” with every word he spoke drew Snow closer and closer to this strong feelings. 

“P-please~” 

“I love your begs~ you’re mine pet, forever” he groaned into her eyes with his hand now resting on her neck. The feeling felt like it was at its very peak only a few thrusts away.  
Soon enough the sensation ripped right through Snow as she let out a loud cry of ecstasy, her legs shook uncontrollably and her eyes rolled back Snow felt she might go blind. Dracula kept thrusting til he finally reached his release which cause Snow to loose her senses. 

With a large huff Snow fell back down to the mattress with little droplets of sweat running down her forehead. Dracula sat up running his fingers through his black locks before pulling the large cover over Snow’s exhausted body.  
He stood from the bed grabbing a large black robe from the closet before turning back to Snow with his glowing red eyes.

“Rest now my pet, you’ve done well” slowly Snow could feel her eye lids start to became heavy. 

“Dracula” she called tiredly but only felt her vision blurry until she’d fallen into darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

Once again for the third time Snow found herself awakening in the large bed of red sheets. She sat up from the bed stretching her arms out with a small yarn.  
Her back suddenly felt saw and along with her legs. The memories of the night before suddenly came drifting back, the was he touched her and the way he spoke to her. Snow felt herself blushing just at the thought of what he had done to her that night.  
Snow started looking around the room trying to distract her mid with other thoughts. She noticed the slightest bit of light coming through the close window. So it is day time she thought removing the covers from herself.  
Snow tried to slowly get out of the bed but found her legs still weak and wobbly. Eventually Snow made it towards the bedroom door ready to open it, only she discovered one issue. It was locked. 

“Dracula?” She called out still slightly tugging at the door. It was no use though, if it was indeed daylight that means the count have retired to his chambers, but why would he lock me in?  
Snow looked around the room trying to find a spare key or spare door if some sort, anyway that would help her escape the room. First thing that stood out was the two sword display next to large wardrobe. 

“Perfect” Snow slightly cheered reaching reaching for the sword pulling out before lifting it a over her head and slamming it into the lock of the door.  
It made a loud clang noise and shook Snow’s arms but it worked to unlocking the door.  
Snow tip toed out of the room finally free to wonder and maybe find a front entrance. She walked along the long corridor staring at the paintings again, she never realised the amount of detail that when into the paintings, each pair of eyes were as captivating as Dracula’s. 

What seemed like hours was Snow wondering the castle in search for an entrance of sorts but only got more entangled within the walls of this dark palace. So many time his Snow find herself wondering into the same room or passing the same status over and over as if the castle itself was keeping her trapped. Eventually Snow found a large library with shelves that reached the roof and a comfy leather bound chair in the middle. 

“This is new” Snow stated to herself roaming her hands along the different pattern books. It seemed like years since Snow read a book let a lone stepped into a library, she use to have her father ready to her before bed.  
Snow examine the book titles remembering familiar titles and discovering new ones. She reached out for a particular red book with words spelling the secret key but once she grabbed the book form the shelf she heard the large book shelf clink. Suddenly the book shelf was slowly moving to its side revealing a long dark stair case. 

“Oh my” Snow gasped. She stood at the stair case staring down into it, a part of her wanted to put back the book and forget she ever found this secret door. But the other half saw this as an opportunity.  
It could be a secret exit Snow thought as she reached for a lit torch that was placed near the beginning of the stairs.  
Her steps started slowly still being very weary about where it was this cold brick staircase was leading her. It seemed to go one for a while before finally reaching a large wooden door that was slightly left open. 

“Very strange” Snow gently pushed the rest of the door opened to reveal a room that was too dark. Snow handled the torch in front of her trying to light the room and instantly saw something that almost made her heart stop completely.  
In front of her sat the lifeless body of the Huntsman sitting on a wooden chair as blood poured from his slashed throat and arms.  
Snow dropped the torch feeling her heart racing and her stomach quenching sickly.  
Without a second thought Snow ran back up the stairs with more urgency then ever before. She finally reached the top and pushed the book shelf back into place before finally taking a breath. 

“Oh god! Oh god!” Snow was shaking, memories of the huntsman started flooding back she’s almost forgotten, the sound of him choking on his blood before the sound of his neck snapping filled her mind. Snow tightly gripping her mouth crying to hold back the sudden feel of vomit.  
The count is a murder, and she had slept with him. Her mind was racing, he kept the body!? There was so much blood, Snow found herself leaning on the book shelf before she’d collapse.  
Snow White tried to calm herself, he said he wouldn’t kill her so she was safe... but for how long? Oh god! She started hyperventilate again. 

“There you are my dearest pet” Snow spun around to see the count standing at the entrance of the library with an arched eyebrow. 

“You’ve seemed to have escaped your room, naughty, naughty” he chuckled slowly taking a few steps forward. Snow could barely look at him let a lone move, her legs were frozen still. 

“Find anything interesting princess?” Dracula asked standing right in front of Snow. She merely shook her head weakly in response.  
Dracula didn’t appreciate the response before grabbing her chin and lifting her gaze to his, her eyes wide with fear. 

“Use your words pet, I don’t want to ask again” 

“N-no Dracula” Snow quickly responded. Dracula stared at her eyes realising that every so often they’d slightly glance towards the bookshelf, he followed her look towards the slightly moved book shelf where a particular book was missing. Dracula smirked. 

“Seems you’ve gone exploring” 

“I-I didn’t s-see anything” 

“I wouldn’t lie to me pet, liars here get punished” 

“Please! I-I didn’t see-“ 

“Would you like to then” 

“No!” Snow shouted suddenly gripping Dracula’s arms. His grin grew wider. 

“Ah but how would you know it’s something you don’t like? After all you didn’t see anything” Snow knew she was in trouble, his smile and tone caused her to shiver. His cold hand wrapped around her waste pulling her closer. 

“Let’s explore... shall we?” Dracula used his other hand to grab the corner of the book shelf and shoved it away once again revealing the stair case. Snow gulped still shivering in fear.  
She didn’t know what could possible happen now.


	7. Chapter 7

Dracula held the trembling princess tightly as the two stood in his secret cellar staring at the rotting corpse. Her eyes were squeezed shut as little droplets fell from her eyes, it was too adorable. 

“Don’t waste your tears of this filth my pet, he tried killing you if I remember” 

“How can you stand there and say what you’ve done is any better!?” Snow snapped. Dracula seemed shocked but intrigued by this sudden out burst. 

“I see the appreciation you’re giving” 

“Appreciation!?” Suddenly Snow pushed herself out from Dracula’s grip. His gaze became more hungry staring at the anger in her eyes. 

“I save you from this smelly woodsmen and all you can do is yell at me while crying over his corpse” 

“You’re a sick man!” She kept stepping away but Dracula just kept stepping forward. 

“And you kept the body! What on earth could bring someone do such a horrible thing!?” Her back hit the brick all while Dracula stared at her leaning against a pillar. 

“Simple... to feed” the room fell quiet. 

“W-what are you!?”

“What ever do you mean?” Dracula asked with a fake confusion. 

“In the woods, that night... you killed him with just one hand, you’re eyes glow you! have fangs!” 

“You know exactly what I am princess, you’re just to scared to say it out loud” as he spoke Dracula moved close until he pressed his hand gently on Snow’s neck, his eyes glowing down at her. 

“Say what I am pet” 

“... a vampire” Snow finally said, her body no longer trembling but still in shock. The atmosphere felt different now that the words were spoken. 

“And what are you pet?” Dracula asked his hands snaking around Snow white’s waist. 

“I-I’m a princess?” She asked slightly stuttering again. 

“Wrong” suddenly Dracula lifted and pulled Snow close to him that there faces were only merely inches apart. 

“You’re mine” he said, his voice low and hungry as he could feel Snow’s warm body pressed against him.  
Dracula turned back the entrance before walking up the stairs back to the library, Snow white’s gaze never left his.  
He finally placed her back on her feet but had her facing towards a book shelf while his hands caressed her sides. 

“Hold the shelf princess” Dracula ordered as snow reached out for the shelf. His hands roamed down her legs grabbing her loose sleeping gown that she never changed out of before pulling it up. Snow yelped as the feeling of her dress being pulled up, revealing her uncovered ass. Dracula merely hushed her with whispers while his hand roamed from her hip to her ass cheek. 

Smack! 

“Ah!” She yelped in shock. Her ass tingled a little at the sudden impact, her legs wobbled a little as a slight sensation appeared. 

Smack! 

He did it again. Snow couldn’t help but let out a gasp as the new feeling grew. She felt Dracula’s other hand press hard in her hip kicking her still. 

“Don’t move pet, or I’ll make it harder” Snow merely nodded it response. Her cheeks blushed uncontrollably when Dracula smacked her again. 

“Hmm, D-Dracula” her voice was wobbly and her legs shook. Her mind was going blank while Dracula let his other hand roam up her waist, grooming her side until he reached her humble breasts. 

Smack! 

That time was a little harder it almost Snow whimper. Dracula’s hand was massaging Snow’s breast before making its way up her chest to her neck.  
With a gentle grip Dracula pulled Snow back so she was leaning it i his chest. He wrapped his arms around her tightly resting his nose in the nook of her neck. 

“You’re skin is so soft” Dracula said breathing in her sweet sent. His hands roamed up and now her body lifting her gown and stroking sensitive areas. 

“I could bite you” suddenly Snow’s heart rate picked up but she still lent close into him. 

“It be so easy” he continued with hand placed at her neck and chin while the other roamed to her vagina. She gasp again at he feeling of his long fingers caressing her little nub of nerves. 

“I could take you right now and then you’d be mind forever” he growled seductively into her ear. Snow was now moaning loudly at his touch and words. 

“You like that idea pet?” 

“D-Dracula~”

“Use your words pet” his grip around her neck tightened ever so slightly. 

“T-touch me p-please~” her cheeks her more red then a tomato. 

“I am touching you” 

“But em m-more~” her words were turning into moaning mumbles as Dracula picked up speed with his strokes. 

“You have to say what you want pet, I want to hear you say it” 

“I don- I-I don’t know h-how” she was trembling feeling the tingling stronger but still craving more. Snow thought of those times in the palace when she could over hear male servants talk about their conquests and how there something they would all say.  
With a gulp Snow turned her gaze up into Dracula’s dark red eyes while arching her back slightly. It was now or never. 

“F-fuck me~” 

Dracula froze, his caresses halted but his grip seem to got tighter. 

“What was that?” He asked, voice low and horse. 

“F-fuck me please D-Dracula~” Snow repeated, her voice trembling. Dracula smirked holding Snow tighter.  
Suddenly before her very eyes Snow’s surrounds changed from the library to dinning hall with a gust of wind. How did he? She could quickly pulled from her thoughts as she felt her back now pressed against the large wooden table. Her legs her pulled up to wrap around Dracula’s waist. 

“Thought it was fitting since I plan of consuming you” Dracula chuckled brushing his thumb along Snow’s warm pink cheeks, her dazed eyes staring right up at him. With one single thrust Snow’s eyes grew wide was that familiar sharp pain returned. 

“Ah!” Already her back was arched. Dracula moved his hands down her pale legs, pushing them up until they rested on his shoulders before continuing to thrust into her harder. 

“Ah! Ah!” Snow cried in pleasure her legs started to feel numb. Dracula’s hands moved to the front of her night gown and ripped it apart causing Snow to gasp in shock. She went to sit up but was quickly pushing back to her back. 

“You don’t move until I say, pet” Dracula almost growled leaning his head down to her beast gently running his tongue along her pink nipple. 

“Ah! Dracula~” his mouth moved from her beast up her neck. Dracula’s thrusted harder causing the whole table to shake under them while his hand gripped the table near her head. His sharp nails appeared scratching the wooden table next to Snow’s huffing body. Her head rolled back as she was filled with so much pleasure she couldn’t control it. 

“I want to bite that beautiful neck” Dracula growled under his breath as he breathed in Snow’s sent. One final thrust is all it took to push Snow to the edge, she let out a squeal arching into Dracula as he flung his head back with a satisfied chuckled.  
He looked down at the exhausted princess breathing heavily on the table, her night gown ripped away revealing her creamy pale body. With a smirk, Dracula lifted Snow’s limp body into his arms, carrying her bridal style close to his chest. 

“W-where you taking m-me?” Snow asked finally feeling her mind returned. She looked up at the count, his black hair pushed back and running down his shoulders, his cold grip feeling amazing on her over heated flesh. 

“To your room my pet... for round two” Dracula chuckled walking out of the dining hall.


	8. Chapter 8

The days seemed to merge together, day Snow would escape her room to explore but stayed away from any possible secret rooms. By night she was visited by Count Dracula without fail, he come to her and have his way. Every time a little different, he’d bend her over any surface he could find taking her from behind or he’d through through her on the bed thrusting into her until her vision would blur.  
It felt strange the way her days were panning out, from being a servant in her own castle to being a count’s pet. 

Snow White found herself wondering around the castle again, she spend a bit of time reading books then wondered to the dining hall, there really wasn’t much to do and Snow had given up trying to find the outside three days ago. 

“Would milady care for a refreshment?” Snow slightly jumped before seeing the mysterious servant of the castle standing with a tray holding a glass of wine. She had discovered this stranger was the main servant to Dracula, he never said much but would always appear out of no where ready to assist. 

“Oh uh... thank you” Snow responded taking the drink. The servant bowed and turned away. 

“Oh! Wait uh... do you know this castle? Like the layout?” Snow asked. 

“I do” the servant answered. 

“If you’re asking for the exit I’ve been given specific orders to not allow that to happen” the servant responded. Snow frowned in response taking a small sip of her drink before hearing a sigh from the servant. 

“But I might I have something that work as a substitute, follow me” the servant stated walking away. Snow quickly left her chair and followed closely behind the servant as he walked down the long hall towards one of the many doors along the side, Snow remembered most of them being locked.  
Th servant pulled out a long hoop of keys before using one to unlock the third door of the right. The large door opened with a loud screech as the two walked up the long cold pavement stairs. It wasn’t long before Snow was able to see light coming from the top of the stairs, she started picking up her pace until she had walked passed the servant and finally reached to top of the stair case. A balcony. Snow had never been so happy to have to have seen the outside.  
The sun was low and the sky was filled with colours of yellow, orange and blue, and the fresh air brushed against her cheeks and through her hair. Snow took a deep breath slowly walking to the balcony’s wall staring out to the large woods surrounding the castle. 

“Is this too you’re liking mildly?” 

“Yes, it’s perfect... thank you” Snow felt she might almost cry, the sounds of little birds and other animals filled her ears. The servant had gone leaving Snow but she barely noticed as she stared at the sun setting, it had been to long since she’d seen it.  
Snow watched the sun finally disappear behind the large mountains in the distance, soaking it the last warm of the sun before staring at the dark sky filled with twinkling stars. She even missed seeing the moon.  
There was a sudden gust of wind behind her before she could feel his looming presents pressing against her back while his hands appeared on either side of her. 

“I’ve seemed to have found my pet, outside” he said with a slight chuckle, his nose once again pressing into Snow’s neck. 

“Have you always been a vampire?” Asked Snow. Dracula paused at the sudden question, taking him off guard Snow looked at him curiously watching his face pounder the question. 

“There was a time I was human, but that was long, long ago” he answered lifting his head from Snow’s neck now also staring at the forest. 

“Do you ever miss being human?” 

“What on earth would why? I have more power then I ever did and I’m immortal” 

“You don’t miss anything about being human?” Snow asked turning her gaze up at Dracula, he returned his gaze before considering the question. It had been so long since he was human, that part of his life died years ago along with the memory. 

“Actually...” Dracula spoke up turning his gaze towards the mountains. 

“I do miss sunsets, use to watch them all the time, now I can barely remember them” he stated. Snow couldn’t imagine not remembering the warm final glow of a sunset, he ran her hand gently up and down Dracula’s arm while he stared out to the sky. He soon snapped himself back to reality looking down at Snow before smirking. 

“What about yourself my darling princess?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Do you anything from that palace of yours?” Dracula asked. Snow slightly smiled. 

“It may shock you but...no, when my father passed the palace walls just became dark and cold, the servants quarters were always more warm and welcoming” Snow responded remembering all the greetings from cooks and cleaners, the warm hugs and knitted gifts from Rosa who almost became a mother to her. Snow couldn’t help but smile to herself at the thought.  
Dracula arched his brow in confusion. 

“Why did you never leave?” He asked. 

“I understand what you mean?” 

“You went from being a princess to a servant, all because the hands of a tyrant and you never once left?” He asked again. Snow’s smile slightly drifted before she looked Dracula in the eyes. 

“I didn’t want to be alone” she answered. There was silence, both Dracula and Snow White just staring at each other as the night air brushed passed them slightly messing Snow’s black hair.  
Dracula smiled slightly, not a smirk but a gentle smile as he used his hand to brush the hair from Snow’s eyes. 

“You seem to interest me further princess, despite all that’s happened to you find happiness from it” 

“You think me naive?” 

“Most definitely... but also a little brave, for such a small thing” he chuckled, even Snow slightly giggled trying to hide her blush but his hand caressed her cheek keeping her gaze in his. Slowly Dracula lent down pressing a gentle kiss on Snow’s lips, it felt different from the other times.  
When they pulled away Snow ran her small hand along Dracula’s cold face. 

“Shall I be escorted back to my room then?” Snow asked sightly taking a step back, she knew it was coming. Dracula hesitated for a minute before taking Snow’s hand and suddenly twirling her around till she rested into his chest where he held her tight. 

“We have all night my dear, you may continue you watch the stars” he said resting his chin on her head. 

“Not very eager tonight?” Snow giggled. 

“Don’t miss understand pet, I still intend to fuck you and ravish you until your vision blurs... I just want to see if your royal education extends to constellations” Snow couldn’t help but giggle again, it most she had in a long while. The two stood their staring at the glimmering night sky, the feeling of being held in a calming embrace made Snow feel surprisingly safe, she didn’t want to move.


	9. Chapter 9

Snow didn’t know, how could she have. While she stood their resting into Dracula’s arm’s a raven perched and watched everything. He quickly picked up a flew off away from the dark forest towards the palace, it swooped through the largest tower’s window once again perching on a fancy stand already prepared for it.  
Inside the tower Queen Grimhilde stood leaning over her old spell books perfecting yet another potion take make her contain her youth for as long as possible. She gentle dripped green liquid into a glass cup before begging startled by the raven’s sudden squawking. 

“Ah!” The queen gasped from the glass. She turned towards the bird with a scowl. 

“You stupid creature! Look what you’ve done” Grimhilde growled running her hand down her face. 

“He was merely trying to tell you of the interesting new turn of events” another voice appeared. The queen turned to face her magic mirror with an unamused expression. 

“What you on about?” 

“It seems your plans for fairest of them all are still in vane” the mirror stated. The queen arched her eyebrows. 

“Don’t be ridiculous, I got rid of Snow White, she was murdered in the forest along with the huntsman” Queen said with a huff Turing back towards for potions. 

“Indeed the huntsman died that day but it was indeed only him” the mirror said causing the queen to turn around for a rebuttal but was met with an image in the mirror of the one and only Snow White huddled in the arms of Count Dracula. 

“T-that’s... that’s impossible!?” The queen almost growled rushing toward the mirror, her eyes filled with rage. 

“It would seem even a heartless monster such as the count has even fallen for her beauty and heart” 

“Beauty and body more like it” the queen grumbled under her breath. She could see that familiar look in Dracula’s eyes, it was the look that many would give her royals and peasants alike. 

“But you’re right she is alive and therefore a problem” the queen stated rubbing her chin. With Snow White being alive not only did that mean Grimhilde was not the fairest of them all but it also meant the princess could return for her throne. Grimhilde let out a loud annoyed screeched slamming her fists on her spell book.  
She looked down at the pages suddenly remembering one of the potions. 

“I might have another way” quickly the queen flipped through the spell book pages before spotting the one she wanted. 

“Uh ha! Here it is... poison apples” she chuckled reaching for her many bottles of potions. 

“One bite and she will be in a sleep like death for eternity” the queen let out a loud satisfied chuckle at he the thought of being rid of princess Snow White once and for all.


	10. Chapter 10

With a small yawn Snow could feel her body awake from slumber. She slowly lifted herself from the comfy mattress stretching her arms out, also discovering the familiar pain in her lower back as well.  
She slightly turned to the empty spot next to her. Of course it was empty, Snow knew she shouldn’t have expected any different but something from last night made her new. Snow gently ran her hand along the mattress where he had laid that very night. Looking further she noticed a new dress hanging on the wardrobe.  
Quickly Snow sat up and walked to the dress. It’s beautiful she throughly running her hand along the golden pattern of vines that intertwined on the lushes red gown.  
She felt her heart to flutter at the new gift. 

The time seem to flutter by before Snow put on her beautiful new gown and headed to the dining room. The large table had been set very similar to how it was when she first arrived and right down the other end sat Dracula with his signature smirk holding a glass of red wine. 

“I’m glad to see you like your dress princess” he stated taking a sip. Snow could help but do a little twirl showing the dress from all angles. 

“It is most beautiful” she giggled unable to stop staring at it. It had been to long since ware an appropriate gown such as this. Snow then took her seat at her end of the table. 

“Is there any occasion to this act of generosity?” Snow asked. 

“Are you saying not always a generous man?” Dracula asked placing hand of his chest in a fake offence which caused Snow to giggle. He loved and she smiled, never realised how beautiful her being happy could be.  
This was going to be hard after all.

“Actually my dear, I thought I’d let you last meal be extravagant as one you may have had being a princess” Dracula stated placing down his cup.  
The room fell silent. Snow paused suddenly feeling herself shake in a way she hadn’t felt in a long while. Slowly she lifted her gaze, her eyes filled with confusion and a little fear. 

“You’re going to kill me” Snow stated placing her knife and fork down back on the plate making a slight sound. 

“Far worse my dear...” Dracula said standing from his seat and walking towards Snow. She didn’t run or grab a knife, she merely sat there looking into his eyes holding the tears back with all her night.  
He reached Snow, dealing before her. 

“I’m going to let you go” Dracula said.  
Snow never knew silence could be so loud. She looked at the count with more confusion. 

“I don’t understand?” 

“You’ve served your purpose and wish not to keep you here any longer” his voice was monotone. He stood leaving Snow with too many emotions that filled her all at once, confusion, shock, sadness... anger. 

“Is that all I was? A toy? ... a pet?” Her voice cracked at that last word, it hit hard as the tears finally fell. How could she have been so stupid of course she meant nothing to him. She was naive to think other wise.  
Dracula turned away, he held himself up, it took all the energy he had. 

“My servant will help you prepare to leave in the morning” 

“If rather leave now” Snow almost spat standing up from her chair ready to walk away, she was quickly stopped when Dracula appeared in front of her, gripping at her arms tightly. 

“Don’t be daft, I’m letting in the forest at night” 

“The only monster that could hurt me out there is in here” Snow replied pulling her arms away. 

“If I’d known you were so eager to die, maybe I should just do you the favour” Dracula growled leaning closer to Snow. She stood her ground staring back at him as her watery eyes kept filling. 

“I wish you would, might hurt less then how you’ve treated me” she spat.  
Dracula let out an exhale as his expression slightly soften. He looked away from Snow turning his body so she was able to walk by him. And she did.  
He remained standing there listening to Snow’s feet walk away fast through the halls until he was completely gone.  
Once the room fell silent again Dracula walked to his chair by the fire slumping in it. He listened to the fire crackle unable to think of anything but Snow’s words echoing through his head. 

“Master, I have escorted milady Snow White to the entrance of the castle” the servant spoke up. Dracula remained silent. 

“Master, my I speak out of term?” 

“I rather you didn’t” Dracula responded but it did not make a difference. 

“Milady Snow White seemed to lighten the castle with her presents, you even hadn’t slaughtered a wondering villager in almost a month-“ 

“Your point?” Dracula slightly growled no longer wanting to listen about the princess. 

“Why did you let her go?” The servant finally asked. Finally Dracula turned his unamused gaze from the fire to the servant. 

“The last servant I had who spoke up without permission was fed to my wolves, should I remind you of your place?” 

“My apologies master, I’ll remain silent” the servant stated ready to walk away.

“She would’ve been happy here!” Dracula suddenly shouted stopping the servant in his tracks. 

“I was keeping her here against her will, the way she spoke of the servant quarters at the palace made me realise...” the count paused his face softened as he turned back to the fire. 

“She never speak the same way about this place... or me” the servant was taken back, after almost centuries he never heard once Dracula’s voice slightly break. He was hurting? Couldn’t be.  
The count let out a breath before standing from his chair walking over to the servant before placing his hand on his shoulder. 

“Clean the table and feet the scraps to the wolves, I am going to rest” 

“But master, it is still night?” 

“Doesn’t matter” Dracula responded wondering out if the dinning room, leaving the servant in quite a shock.


	11. Chapter 11

Snow continued walking forward through the forest despite not knowing in which direction she’d go to get out of it. Her mind was clouded, she didn’t even stop to notice when her sleeve was ripped by a cheap beach.  
All she had on her mind was leaving. She stopped.  
To go where? Back to the servant quarters? She thought finally taking a moment to think.  
With a huff Snow lent against a tree thinning about how for the first time ever she had no where to go, the queen want her gone so the palace was off limits. Snow had not been anywhere but the palace in so long, there was no other place. 

Snow wanted to turn back to Dracula’s castle but knew there was no point in that either. She crouched holding her knees to her chest as she felt the sudden wait of being alone once again. Tears rushed down her eyes, what was she to do?  
A little screech noise soon appeared causing Snow to slightly look up. There hanging up side down was the little bat she helped from what seem like long ago now. 

“Hello my little friend” Snow greeted sweetly wiping her tears. 

“You wouldn’t happen to know the way out would you?” She asked. The bat screeched again before flapping off the branch into the air. Snow lit up quickly getting to her feet ready to finally escape the dark woods. All until... 

“Hello! Hello! Is anyone out there?” A crackly voice echoed through the woods causing Snow to stop dead in her tracks. Without a second thought Snow White started walking towards the shrivel voice, ignoring the screeching noises the bat was making. 

“Someone please help me! I’m lost” the voice called again. Snow felt she was getting closer pushing away branches and leaves until she reached a small clearing with a large fallen tree and a black cloaked figure sitting upon it.

“Excuse me” Snow gently called, slowly tip toeing towards the mysterious figure. She reached out her hands to the person’s shoulder. 

“Are you alright?” Suddenly the figure spun around revealing their wrinkled old face and long point nose that had a small on it. Their hair was white as bone reaching past their knees. 

“Oh thank heavens deary you found me” the old stranger said placing their boney hand on top of Snow’s. 

“I was pick some apples and I got lost in these woods, I was so frightened” 

“Oh my you poor thing, let me help you” Snow said helping the elderly stranger get to their feet. The sound of the bat screeching behind her continued and for some reason got louder, Snow just ignored it making sure the stranger wasn’t hurt. 

“You’re so kind my dear” 

“You’re not hurt are you?” 

“No no, I’m find dear just a little shaken” the stranger chuckled. Snow smiled kinda relief she wasn’t alone after all.  
The bat suddenly swooped down at the stranger making more screech noises. 

“Ah!” The stranger shouted dropping their basket and swinging their frail arms. Snow helped brushing the little bat away, it was very strange to see her kind little friend act in such away. The bat then flew away leaving Snow to help the old stranger yet again. 

“Oh my goodness, you’ve saved me yet again” the stranger croaked taking heat breaths. 

“You must’ve had quite to scare” 

“I’m fine dear, but you’ve been so brave on my behalf, I must reward you”

“Oh no that isn’t necessary-“ 

“I insist” the stranger stated picking up their basket pull of red ripe apples. 

“Take one” they said show a shiny red apple to Snow White. 

“It does look delicious” 

“They’re very sweet and tasty, just one bite to bring a smile to a hah’s face” the stranger said with a long wrinkly smile. Snow gently took the apple in her hand holding it close to her mouth. 

“Yes, yes that’s it one bite” the stranger insisted as Snow took a large bite of the apple.  
The stranger had been right when saying the apple was sweet, Snow hummed delightfully before suddenly feeling strange and light headed. She looked at the old hag who continued smile as Snow started to loose feeling in her body. 

“W-what is ... h-happening?” Snow started to feel more out of breath before collapsing to the grown her vision fading until she was enclosed in darkness.  
The old stranger leg out a loud evil laugh as she stood over the princess’s unconscious body. The old figure started to slowly morph back into the lushed Queen Grimhilde who was still laughing. 

“Finally rid of you precious princess” the queen spat with a chuckle, she placed her hands on her hips taking in the view of the once fairest of them all almost dead in front of her.  
The gloating was cut short when Grimhilde suddenly heard the sound of wolves howling in the distance, but they were getting closer.  
She went to turn away ready to make an escape but was stopped by the Count himself standing right in front of her. 

“C-count!?” She gasped in shock. 

“Your majesty, long way from your palace it would seem” Dracula said, his face stern. 

“In deed it would” the queen replied slightly stepping back just in-front of Snow. 

“What are you doing here?” Dracula asked. His tone was low and more serious then she had ever seen him. 

“Can’t a queen go for a stroll through the woods?” 

“You have no business being here” 

“Don’t forget yourself Count, I am queen after all” 

“What have done with Snow!” Dracula suddenly growled, his eyes glowing red with irritation. The queen gasped holding her chest and the sudden outburst. 

“It would seem the rumours I heard were true... you are a monster” 

“Answer before I-“ 

“Save your breath count... you too late anyway” the queen smirked causing the count to arch his eye brow in confusion. With one side step Grimhilde revealed the half dead princess sprayed along the floor.  
Dracula’s eyes almost popped from his head when he saw her. 

“Shame isn’t it... I’m sorry did I break your toy?” The queen slightly chuckled. What happened next was a blur to the queen, one minute she was standing near a shocked count the next she was being pinniped towards the tree while Dracula’s hand squeezed her neck. 

“H-how d-da-are yo-uaH!” She gasped trying to breath in hair but very much failing. 

“What was the point in all this? She was no harm to you!” Dracula growled. The tried to respond but her face was turning pink, the count just stared deep into her eyes before finding the answer. 

“I see... jealousy” the queen looked shocked at his response. Suddenly Dracula was smirking now and it did not make the queen feel any better. 

“Well don’t worry your majesty, I know a way for you to never grow old” the count stated. The queen’s eyes showed a shimmer of hope before disappearing at the feeling of Dracula’s grip growing tighter and tighter until Grimhilde of suffocating on her own blood.  
It was all ended with a snap, then her now lifeless body hit the ground hard. 

Dracula turned back to Snow quickly rushing to her side on his knees. Gently he too her into his arms pulling Snow close to his chest while roaming his fingers along her cheeks. They use to be pink and warm now they were grey and cold. 

“Princess? Princess please! Snow! Please wake up” his voice was slightly breaking as he pulled her close hoping to feel the warmth of her body again.  
He rested his forehead on Snow’s trying to hold himself together.  
Finally Dracula lifted Snow into his arms before walking back toward his place. He could feel all the bats and his wolves following him back but all he could think about now was bringing Snow’s body somewhere safe.


	12. Chapter 12

Count Dracula sat quietly at the side of the large bed where Snow white’s body laid peacefully still.  
He ran his finger across her cheek, hoping she would just suddenly wake up. But there she stayed. 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there princess” he spoke low to himself.  
It had been a couples of days since the now deceased queen place this curse on Snow White, Dracula even searched her castle himself before finding the specific spell book from which the curse came from.  
In the end not even that was any help “spell can only be done by true loves kiss” the book has said.  
One can not live without a soul, and Dracula did not have a soul.  
So now he just sat their wallowing in pity and his failed attempt to keep snow, his princess safe.  
He rested his head on her stomach hearing the ever fading beat of her heart, if she stayed in this condition any longer she’d surely perish. 

“Is there anything you would like master?” The servant asked standing at the doo frame. 

“I’d like to be left alone” 

“Of course master” 

“Wait-“ Dracula suddenly called slightly lifting his head. 

“Bring me something alive to eat, I’m actually feeling famished” 

“Of course master anything in particular?” 

“A villager or something I don’t care I just need blood-“ the count paused. The room fell silent as Dracula looked back towards Snow. 

“Master”

“Leave” 

“Master I don’t think-“ 

“You’re not hear to think, now leave before I kill you” Dracula growled eyes glowing. The servant merely bowed before rushing out of the room.  
With a deep calm breath Dracula turned to Snow gently rising her head from the pillow. Part of him was hesitant as he held her close. 

“I hope one day you’d forgive me” he whispered to her before baring his fangs and sinking them into her neck. He bit her.  
Once he unlocked his jaw from Snow’s neck he let out a gasp wiping the blood that dropped from his mouth. Dracula’s eyes were did not leave Snow, waiting for a change more even slight movement. 

“Princess?” He whispered desperately.  
Suddenly the slightest sound escaped from Snow’s lips, a gasp of air. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, they looked around her surroundings before landing on Dracula. They glistened red. 

“C-count?” She mumbled with a dry throat. Dracula brushed the hair from her face watching Snow’s mind began to turn. 

“T-the queen s-she-“ 

“Be still princess, everything is okay” Dracula soothed. 

“I have taken care of everything” he added, Snow slowly started to steady her breath before realising something strange. She had no breath, her body felt cold and empty. Her eyes burned back to Dracula even more confused. 

“W-what happened?” She asked, what had the queen manage to do to her she thought of the forest, the mysterious old hag and the apple she was given more her memories fade to black. 

“What has she done to me?” Snow asked, her voiced filled with fear. She roamed her hands over herself to her through where she left a sudden sharp sting. She hissed at the pain before Dracula gripped her wrists pulling them away. 

“Careful princess, you’re still tender there” 

“What do you mean? What happened?” She asked again. She looked up into Dracula’s eyes confused and fearful. With a deep sigh Dracula pulled Snow closer again into his grip, placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head. 

“It’s best if I just show you” he said in a low tone before moving off the bed with Snow White still in his arms. Dracula didn’t bother to move fast as he walked down the darkened halls of his castle, he wanted to prolong this moment just a little longer.  
Eventually Dracula reached the large door of the large flight of stairs that somehow Snow White had never seen before. 

“Where are we?” She asked gripping into Dracula’s shirt as she lifted his hand in front of the door causing it to suddenly open. 

“My room dearest” he answered taking a step forward. It felt cold inside despite being filled with dimly lit candles, he had a large portrait of what Snow could assume was himself parallel to a large beg covered in dark furs. There were chests willed with gold and jewels all around and piles of books with old withering covers that caught Snow’s attention.  
The two stopped in front of something large covered by a dark cloak. 

Dracula gentle placed Snow back on her feet in front of the mysterious object before moving towards the cloak with his hand. He hesitated for a second taking one last glance at Snow, her confused eyes looking at him. It would most likely be the last time he’d ever see her again. 

“I hope one day you might forgive me” she said. 

“Dracula... you’re scaring me” she whimpered before he turned away ripping the large cloak off the object.  
Snow lightly jumped back before seeing the mysterious object, it was large and round and shiny, revealing an image of a room almost exactly the same as the one Snow and Dracula were in. She looked at his confused gentle placing her hand upon its surface until suddenly she realised what it was. A mirror... with no reflection of herself. 

Snow’s eye suddenly grew larger as everything became clear, her whole world and crashing within her mind as she started to step black from the mirror, her hands reached her mouth then moved to her neck where the sharp pain struck again.  
She turned to look at Dracula but he couldn’t bare to look back. 

“Wh-what-what have you done!?” The feeling of her heart pounding was absent from her body. 

“I did what I had to... to bring you back to me” 

“I’m dead!” Snow screamed suddenly filling from drip down her cheek. She touched her cheek showing little droplets of blood from her eyes where tears should’ve been.  
Finally Dracula took a step forward watching as she trembled, staring fearfully at her blood stained hands.

“Be calm Snow, I know this is a shock-“ 

“I’m dead!” She cried again. 

“No, no Snow please listen to me-“ he reached for arms but in the blink of on eyes she moved back until ramming herself into the wall behind her. 

“Snow! Please be still! This is all new, You can get hurt-“ Dracula tried to explain but Snow quickly was back at her feet and ran out of the room.  
He stood there for a moment sighing heavily, what had he done to her.


	13. Chapter 13

The moon at risen lighting the dark forest as a young man upon his horse road through. 

“Now where am I?” He asked no one it particular as he scanning his surroundings in hope of a sign or at least a party for him to follow.  
The young man came to a halt when he saw a crouched figure by one of the trees sobbing. It was a girl. 

“Excuse me miss is everything alright?” He asked. The young girl slightly jumped before turning her wet gaze gaze onto the young man. She was the most beautiful girl he’d ever seen, pale skin like snow and black hair like a raven’s feather. 

“Apologies I did not mean to frighten you” he said gentle hopping off his horse. The young quickly stood and went o back away. 

“No please, do not be afraid... I am prince Florian, I’ve been on a journey to head to the near by place but seems I’ve gotten lost... maybe we can help each other” The prince asked getting closer to the young maiden. 

“M-my name is Snow White” the young maiden said quietly.  
Prince Florian smiled brightly lacing his head out to Snow. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Snow White, such a beautiful name you have” he said sweetie. Snow smiled slightly at the man’s kindness placing her hand in his. 

“My dear your hands are cold as ice, here let’s us make you warm” Florian stated taking off his cafe and gentle placing it over Snow’s shoulders slightly pulling her closer.  
Snow continued smiling at this man’s kindness but it was short lived before she suddenly felt something that was beyond delicious.  
Her gaze drifted to the man’s neck where she could hear and even slightly see the pulse that ran through his neck. Snow found herself drifting closer to florian’s body placing her nice near his neck giving it a sniff. Her eyes rolled back at the smell of this man’s blood.  
The prince held Snow close giving her more access.  
The urge to rip this kind man became stronger as she gentle placed a kiss on his neck. 

“I’m so hungry” Snow whispered without thinking into the Prince’s ear. She could feel his body shudder against her. 

“I’m s-sure you you follow me we both kind find some food” he slightly stuttered in response. Snow wanted to whimper, such a kind man, a kind prince willing to help a stranger. 

“I’m so sorry” 

“Huh-“ before the prince could register was Snow had said her fangs had plunged into his neck chasing Florian to scream in pain as she drink from him.  
His warm blood running down her throat as sweet as honey, she couldn’t bring herself to stop even with the prince’s frail grip trying to pull her away. 

“Snow!” A booming voiced yelled suddenly slamming Snow into a tree hard chains her to hiss in pain. Dracula growled slightly at her causing her to stay put before he turned to the prince holding his bleeding neck.  
The count grabbed the prince pulling him close staring deep into us eyes as they started to glow red. 

“You will take your horse and leave to the nearest town and forget you so any of this” The prince repeated in strange tone before walking to his horse and riding away.  
Dracula looked back at Snow who was now in her knees sobbing. Her mouth and chin dripping with blood. 

“I-I was gon-gonna kill h-him” she cried staring at her shaking hands that now had sharp nails like Dracula.  
He gave Snow his hand but she stared at it. 

“We must go back Snow, you’re not safe and need to rest” Dracula stated in a stern tone. Snow didn’t move for a while before her shakes hand finally reached for his.  
The second their hands touched Dracula pulled Snow close to him, resting his chin on her head while she gripped onto him.  
Her sobs started to continue as Dracula moved through the breeze and past the forest finally arriving back to the castle, he was met by his servant an wolves at the door. 

“You’ve returned master, princess Snow White alright?” The servant asked taking Dracula’s coat. 

“She it tired, we shall rest” Dracula stated holding Snow close as he carried her bridle style up the stairs. 

“Shall I prepare more sheets for her room master?”

“That won’t be necessary... she is to stay in my room” he said sternly before disappearing down the hall and into his chambers.


	14. Chapter 14

Once again Dracula found himself watching Snow White rest peacefully bringing slight smile to his face. He manage to clean off the prince’s blood from her face before gentle placing her in his bed where she now rested.  
Snow’s eyes drifted open looking towards Dracula. She stayed still most likely reliving last nights incident. 

“Did I killed him?” She asked, her voice wobbly. 

“Im sure the prince found a commoners house willing to take care of his injury” Dracula stated gentle brushing a strand of hair from her face. Snow merely whimpered at his answer. 

“I-I wanted to stop, I swear I-I didn’t want to hurt him” 

“Many make this mistake when gaining these new urges to feed, it’s not your fault” 

“He could’ve died because of me” she stared to sob again. Dracula pulled her up gripping her shoulders. 

“But you didn’t” he said with a low tone. He cupped her face brushing the blood tears from Snow’s eyes hoping she’d calm herself 

“I will help you control this, I promise something like his won’t happen again” he said resting his forehead on Snow’s as she slowly started to calm herself. 

“Dracula... I-I’m scared” 

“I know... but I promise to help you through this” he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before letting go of her plush face. 

“First think I’ll teach you is control, with it everything will become easier” 

“I don’t want hurt anything” 

“Princess, you’ll soon discover that living things a very soft and weak and no matter how hard you may try they will hurt them, you’re just going to have to live with that fact” Dracula stated staring seriously into Snow’s eyes. Her expression clearly showed hurt, more towards those and her unlucky enough to come across her. 

“But with control at least you want kill anyone... unless you want to” 

“I don’t!” She snapped. Dracula tried not to smile but couldn’t help feel that despite what he has done, the Snow he knew wasn’t completely gone. 

Using his sharp nails, Dracula pricked the palm of his hand causing droplets of blood to pour from it.  
Snow senses started to over take her and she leaned forward to the smell of blood, but was pushed still by Dracula. 

“At ease my pet” he said. 

“It smells... so good” Snow almost moaned watching the red liquid run down Dracula’s pail arm. 

“Drink... slowly” Dracula ordered as he moved his arm to Snow’s lips, she quickly bit down on Dracula’s palm drinking his blood fast. 

“Slower!” Dracula hissed causing Snow to slow her drinking. The taste was just as good as the prince’s the night before, she was once again unable to stop herself. 

“Okay Snow that is enough” Snow didn’t listen of course. 

“Snow, I said enough!” Dracula tried again feeling her suck harder on his palm. 

“I said... enough!” Dracula growled grabbing Snow’s hair pulling her off his palm with blood dropping down her chin. Dracula found himself unable to tear his gaze away from her puffy lips now covered with his own blood.  
Snow eyes were dazed staring at the heated look on Dracula’s face which she was all too familiar with.  
Slowly Dracula moved in closer gentle kissing Snow. It started soft was quickly became rough and full of passion as he pushed Snow on her back, feeling her hands start to roam along his sides. Snow let out little moans and gasps as she felt Dracula pressed down into her, feeling her smooth legs rub against his sides.  
His rough hands caressed up Snow’s hips to her waist gripping her tight under her thin night gown. 

“M-more” Snow moaned feeling Dracula press hard against her core while his lips made their way to her neck. His hand went from her waist, stroking down until he reached her pussy that was already dripping. Dracula stroked her bellow as his ears filled with her sweet gasps and moans while she gripped his shoulders. 

“Fuck I’ve missed touching you” Dracula groaned in Snow’s ear as he pulled down his trousers down revealing his pulsing member. Suddenly Dracula felt himself pushed to his back with Snow now straddling his waist slightly grinding. 

“Snow?” 

“I missed your touch too” Snow says lifting her hips up and lining herself over his throbbing me member.  
Dracula smirked watching Snow lower herself all the way as her head fell back with pleasure. 

“Ah god!” She gasped rocking her hips while Dracula’s hands roamed up her hips till he touched her breasts caressing them.  
Suddenly Dracula lifted himself up pushing both himself and Snow to the far wall, thrusting hard into her as she whimpered and moaned louder.  
Snow dragged her nails down his back before placing rough kisses along his neck. The pleasure built within Snow with every thrust. 

“Ah!” Snow let out as her legs seized with the release. Dracula’s head rested on Snow’s shoulder while to two breathed heavily.  
Gentle Dracula placed Snow back on her feet but held her tight before her legs have out. 

“My pet you are insatiable” Dracula grinned holding Snow by her waist while kissing her forehead.  
Snow wrapped her hands around Dracula’s neck pulling him close to her face, her eyes glowing red. 

“I want you in me again” she almost growled smashing her lips onto his. Dracula couldn’t help smirk into the kiss picking Snow off her feet walking over to his bed before dropping her on it. 

“Don’t hold back” Snow ordered 

“Wasn’t planning on it”


	15. Chapter 15

Snow awoke feeling herself resting in Dracula’s arms which was very new to her. He held her close to his chest with her head resting on his muscled arm.  
She felt a smile appear looking up at his sleeping face, he was so calm and at ease, Snow had never seen Dracula like this. Without thinking she gently rested her hand on his cheek placing a kiss on his forehead but pulled away quick after hearing a sleep chuckle. 

“What are you doing pet?” He asked keeping his eyes closed but still smirked. 

“Sorry I woke you” 

“Calm pet, I very much enjoy your kisses” Dracula chuckled again turning into his back, Snow leaning up into him placing more kisses on his lips. He cupped her face pulling Snow closer before brushing his fingers through her hair.  
The two broke the kiss with Snow resting back onto his chest as he held her tight. 

“How long do you think it’ll take still I have control?” Snow asked. Dracula sighed slightly opening his eyes while running his hand through her hair. 

“It isn’t a simple answer, everyone is different, I’ve met many of vampires who are centuries old and have no control” Dracula stated. 

“Why are they like that?” 

“It’s a matter of wanting to be in control, some feel they are invisible and don’t need control” 

“What happens to them?” Dracula paused turning his head to look at Snow before responding. 

“They get killed” his tone was low and serious. Snow felt herself froze slightly. 

“Is that possible? I thought vampires couldn’t be killed” 

“Granted we are never ageing demon spawn, but we’re not completely unkillable creatures” Dracula explained watching Snow’s expression change with all the new information she was hearing.  
He smiled at her adorable wiggling nose and arching eyebrows. 

“Is there a lot that can kill us? Like a spell? Or a charm?” 

“Well I think it be best to give the necessary information about our kind... No sun, you will turn to ash” Dracula stated resting his back on the pillow. Snow bolted up from Dracula’s chest. 

“No more sun light!? The warmth of the sun, the flowers that bloom-“ 

“You can still see all that in the moonlight... and even within the shadows if you’re careful” Dracula’s tone remained monotoned as he rested his arms above his head. 

“Is that what you once told me you missed sunsets? How long has it been since you seen one?” Snow asked. Dracula remained silent rubbing his hand along her back. 

“Dracula?” 

“Rest my pet” 

“Tell me Dracula” Snow asked leaning closer to Dracula’s face only for him to slightly turn to the side.  
Snow frowned. 

“Fine, what else is there to worry about?” She asked. 

“Besides the sun, silver burns and we can not enter a home without being invited it” 

“That’s a strange limitation” 

“Wasn’t my doing” Dracula chuckled to himself. The two laid there some more entangled in each other’s bodies.  
Dracula saw Snow’s sad expression, this was difficult change to her life. 

“There are some positives to being vampire though” 

“I don’t see draining living beings of their blood to stay immortal as a positive” Snow responded. Dracula smirked at her reaction before continuing. 

“How about flying?” He asked. Snow’s head slowly turned to face him as she searched his expression for possible lie. 

“You can fly?” She asked. 

“In a manner of speaking, it’s a complicated trick I learned but yes, I can fly” he stated with his signature grin. The smile on Snow’s face made him want to pull her close and never let go. 

“Would you show me?” 

“Perhaps one day, but until then...” with that Dracula gripped Snow’s hips spinning her around until her was on top of her, between her legs, nuzzling in her neck. She let out a shocked laugh running her hands around his torso.  
Despite a sudden knock on the door Dracula continued trailing kissing from Snow’s neck or her chest. 

“Leave us!” Dracula ordered kissing Snow further down her navel. The knocking continued with more haste. 

“Don’t make me eat another servant!” He asked finally reaching Snow’s wet core that he started stroking heavily with his tongue. Sucking in the little nub of sensitive nerves caused Snow to gasp in pleasure as she reached for the pillows around her.  
The knocking started again louder than ever, finally with a growl Dracula lifted himself up and stared at the door. 

“What!?” He roared almost making the castle itself shake.  
Slowly the door opened to reveal the servant standing awkwardly. 

“A thousand apologies master, I-I would not have interrupted if this wasn’t-“ 

“What is it!” Dracula’s patience was wearing thin, especially with Snow smooth leg rubbing against him. 

“Master the kingdom have discovered the queens death and the prince you let escape has sort out an army” the servant explain with a worried expression.  
Dracula merely rolled his eyes at this news, despite both the servant and Snow’s worried looks, this was noting out of the ordinary for the Count. 

“Looks like we are to move... again”


	16. Chapter 16

As Count Dracula walked down the stair case of his castle one last time he watched Snow dressed in her finest dress play and pet his black wolves making them pant and bark with joy. He couldn’t help but smile at her treating his animals as her own and with the same heart she always had. 

“You ready me pet?” He asked walking up behind her. Snow quickly stood before him with a weary smile that didn’t not go unnoticed. 

“What is it my princess?” He asked running his finger along her cheek only to see her stare move down to her feet. 

“Snow, what’s the matter?” He asked again lifting her chin so she was looking at him. 

“I was just... w-would it be alright if I- I... would like to say good bye to someone” Snow finally said with a hopeful look in her eye. Dracula clenched his jaw thinking of her request. 

“We only have a few hours of night left Snow, once the sun comes up we’ll be trapped” Dracula stated. He looked at Snow’s large pleading red eyes as she took his hand and held them to her lips. 

“I won’t take long... just one goodbye to a person dearest to my heart whom I may never see again” she begged. Dracula wanted to say no, it would’ve been easy, but there was something about Snow White that made his heart bleed. 

“I suppose I can send the servant ahead with the carriage and we may meet him after you express your fair wells” Dracula stated causing the biggest smile to appear on Snow’s face. She practiced leaped into giving him a kiss. 

“I love you” she blurted before the room became dead silent. Even the wolves fell quiet as the two vampires stared at each other. Both in shock. 

The night was cold but Rosa still had much to prepare for before finally retiring to her quarters. She placed the batter for her pie out of a bowl and onto the wooden table that was covered with flower.  
Rosa press and push the batter making a firm mountain of Dow before suddenly hearing a gust of wind fly past her. Rosa looked away from the dow scanning the kitchen only to see a cloaked figure standing across the room from her. Quickly Rosa grabbed her rolling pin and held it front of her. 

“‘Oo the bloody ‘ell are ye!? Get out of me kitchen!” She demanded to the stranger. The figure removed their cloak revealing themselves to be Snow White. 

“Good Lordy” Rosa gasped dropping her rolling pin to cover her mouth. 

“Hello Rosa” Snow said with a shaky voice, she too ever so excited to see Rosa again. 

“Bless the ‘eavens above, they told me ye were dead” Rosa said, tears rolling down her eyes as she moved forward but stopped when Snow stood back putting out her hand. 

“Please don’t come to close” she quickly said sadly. Snow wanted nothing more to run into Rosa’s arms and have her hold her close like she did when Snow didn’t her most. But Snow didn’t trust herself. 

“Tell me what happened? They told me yer were killed by the count that monster” Rosa almost sobbed uncontrollably. 

“He didn’t kill me, just kept me in his castle” 

“He touch ye?” Rosa asked suddenly sounding less sad and more angry. 

“... that’s not why I came here Rosa... I-I’m to say goodbye” Snow finally said doing her best to hide the tears. 

“What are ye talking about?” 

“I have to go, it best for everyone”

“Best for everyone? Snow my dear yer not making and sense” Rosa moved forward again much faster trying to pull Snow close but she kept stepping away. 

“Rosa please!” Snow begged but Rosa was close enough now to see Snow beaming red eyes.  
Suddenly Rosa moved backwards hitting the wooden table behind her. 

“So the rumours are true?!” Rosa gasped staring frightfully at Snow. 

“That Count is a spawn of a demon... and he has t-turned you” 

“Rosa please its still me” Snow started to sob. Rosa looked at her horrified as the blood poured from her eyes. Snow moved forward now, she didn’t care about her urges anymore, all she wanted was for Rosa to hold her and tell her it was all going to be okay like she used to. 

“Please Rosa... hold me” Snow pleaded through her tears still moving forward while Rosa kept moving back. 

“Hold me please” Snow felt her hands tremble watching the woman she saw as a mother run from her with fear in her eyes. As Rosa when to turn away she bumped right into Dracula he quickly grabbed her arms and stared deep into her eyes. 

“You will retire to your quarters and forget everything that has happened here tonight” he said with a dark tone before Rosa repeated it then walked out of the kitchen calmly. Dracula looked up at Snow who was still sobbing her eyes out.  
Without another word he pulled Snow into his arms and held her tightly while placing kisses in the top of her head.  
Her body shook in his and she continued trying in his arms. 

“We must go Snow, we still have few hours before it becomes daylight” Dracula explained slightly pulling Snow away enough that he could see her red puffy face. 

“S-she was scared of me” 

“I know dear, I know” he said calming placing a kiss on her forehead. Taking her hand Dracula and Snow started walking out of the palace kitchen and soon out of the place walls, Snow looked at what was once her home one last time feeling her heart break a little. 

“It’s understandable to miss your home Snow” 

“All I ever remember of this palace was the death of my family, the abuse from my step family... and the love from adoptive family, it hurts to know I shall never see it again” Snow sniffed sadly placing her hand gently on the brick wall. 

“I can not comprehend what it is you’re going through, but I may have a way of cheering you up” Dracula stated. Snow turned and look at him with curiosity before he pulled her close to him. 

“Hold tightly now” he said with a smirk before placing his two fingers in his mouth making a loud whistle noise. It was quiet for what seem like two seconds before it seemed even the ground started shaking, before Snow’s very eyes, thousands bats appeared through the trees flying towards them before circling them.  
Snow shut her eyes feeling the largest gust of wind she ever felt flow over her while she was gripping at Dracula’s vest tightly before hearing the sound of him chuckle. 

“Open your eyes my pet” he says. Slowly she opens and to her amazement she was staring at the forest above he trees. They were flying, surrounded by bats Dracula was flying with Snow held tightly in his arms.  
Her heart raced staring at the stars in the sky seeing the moon seem more closer then ever before.  
The wind rushing through her dark hair as she felt it cooling her face, her face was frowning with tears now held and large smile of joy.  
They flew around the night sky before finally spotting the carriage awaiting them down below. The bats flew straight down to the ground where Dracula landed still holding Snow in his arms. 

“Excellent landing master” the servant stated standing by the carriage along with the two black wolves resting. Placing Snow back into her feet Dracula couldn’t look away from her gleaming smile. 

“That was amazing!” She cheered. 

“I do what I can” Dracula smirked making Snow laughed as she ran into his arms pulling him close. 

“Thank you... my prince of the night” Snow couldn’t help but giggle seeing his reaction to the new name. 

“Anything for you my princess Snow” he replied cupping her face again, looking into her beautiful eyes. He stayed quiet for a bit before planting a passionate kiss on her rosy lips. 

“I love you” he whispered to her. She felt the tears well up again rubbing her fingers along his hands. 

“And I you” she said kissing Dracula again.  
The two finally parted their lips in order to enter their carriage just in time before the sun was to reveal itself. With the carriage door closed the two sat comfortable in each other’s arms. 

“Where shall go to my love?” Dracula asked. 

“Hmm... Paris! I’ve heard such lovely things of Paris, may we go there?” 

“Anything for you” Draucla responded taking her hand and placing a gentle kiss on it before the carriage began to move.


End file.
